


Orgasmic

by morning_coffee



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Ambition, Drabble, F/M, Fluid Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_coffee/pseuds/morning_coffee
Summary: Be smarter, faster,betterthan everyone else.





	

Connor thrives on challenges: offer a clever solution in class, seduce the straight guy, bring the case-winning piece of evidence back to Annalise – be smarter, faster, _better_ than everyone else. 

So what does it matter that he doesn't like pussy, when he gets to be the first - no, the _only_ \- person who's ever drawn those delicious broken and breathless little sounds from Michaela's perfect O-mouth, when he has her writhing on the sheets, her fingers clenching in the covers and her toes curling? 

Just a small sacrifice on the altar of winning another game, and victory makes it worth it.


End file.
